Peachy
by no milk left
Summary: SA in the morning


_Well I don't claim any of the characters, although they feel like they are mine._

_Just a happy one-parter. Let me know what you think._

* * *

**Peachy**

She crawled closer into his arms, pulling the sheets up over their bodies. Alex looked down on her, feeling her warmth along his strong body. His smile was one of the happiest ever. He stroked his hand along her back, up and down with his fingertips caressing the white fabric of her tight top. She held on to his chest, shifting upon his touch as her eyes were closed, the corners of her lips pulled up in a beautiful satisfied smile.

Stevie leaned up from his bare chest, the palm of her hand resting on it. Her big brown eyes glared sweetly at him, while she teasingly bit the right side of her lower lip. Alex grinned amused, his hand supporting her back. The fingers of her right hand moved to the side of his face, brushing his soft hair behind his ear. His smirk grew wider, while he breathed out through his nostrils. Alex closed his eyes for a moment, feeling her fingers brush further through his hair.

She memorized every little detail of his face and hair. Her fingers trailing down along his jaw. Alex looked at her; his loving blue eyes realized how amazing she was. Stevie moved closer and softly placed a kiss upon her left jaw. He could feel the shape of her tender lips pressed upon his skin and she moved lower. In slow motion she reached his collarbone.

Sulking on his skin, Stevie felt his strong muscles of his shoulder. Alex shifted his face, feeling her red curls brush along the side of his face. Her fingers played with his chest, rubbing across his chest hair. Not much later she caught up with his nipple and circled around it. Alex shook his head, breathing out deeply.

Just at that moment she planted a kiss on his upper arm and rolled away from him, causing him to frown. She finally land on her belly and placed her hands under her chin, upon her pillow. Not much later Stevie lay her head down on the right side; still her fingers folded under and closed her eyes. Alex leaned up upon his elbow and watched her.

'You're playing me right?', he spoke with a deep voice.

Alex could see how she pressed her lips tightly together to distract her from smiling. He moved closer and let his finger run over the mattress, upon her waist. Teasingly they shifted up her top and played upon her naked lower back. He watched her, seeing every little detail that changed upon her face, the shivering of her body. Alex knew perfectly well how to play her and she tried hard not to let out a giggle.

He pushed off the sheets and moved his mouth over her low back. His hand moved lower and his palm followed the curve of her bum, which showed in her checked shorts. Alex pinched gently in her flesh, before shifting his hand, his fingers pointing down over her buttock, low inside her thigh. Stevie bit her lip, trying to ignore it. She could already imagine that victorious grin upon his cheeks if she would give in.

Stevie moaned softly as his fingers slowly moved up and down her thigh. He leaned further over her and breathed down her neck.

'You still wanna play me?', Alex asked with a soft sexy whisper.

She turned her face and buried it in the pillow. Alex brushed her hair away and kissed her shoulder blade, while his fingers still massaged her inner thigh. Stevie finally couldn't neglect it any longer and with a quick move she turned around.

'You're so annoying Alex Ryan!', she yelled at him with a smile, while her hand pulled her pillow from under her and smacked him across the head.

Alex rolled to his side of the bed, right, and not much later shifted to the edge and stood up. Stevie sat and held her knees up, closely together with her hands. She followed his moves, seeing his strong fine body walk across the room to open up the light curtains of the window. Her eyes wandered down his spin to his bum, showing finely in the soft fabric of his black boxers. Stevie smiled halfly for a moment, before she stepped out of the bed.

She walked to him and he turned to her when he felt her arm across his waist. Stevie looked up at him when she heard him say; 'So you think I'm annoying.' She smiled at him, pulling in her lower lip. 'Annoying in a good way'. Her fingers supported her statement by running down his belly and pulling at the edge of his boxers. Stevie looked down, hearing his chuckle near her ear. 'I guess that is indeed a good thing', Alex remarked, pulling her closer with his strong arms across her back.

Stevie leaned against him, holding him tightly. Alex pressed his lips upon the top of her head. 'I love you. You do know that, don't you?', he asked. She slowly looked up at him, trying not to giggle as she felt the weakness for him settle in her heart. Stevie failed, but Alex grinned, knowing this would do perfectly as an answer.

'So shall we get us some breaky, beautiful?', he asked with a sweet smile.


End file.
